


Strawberry Kinda Night

by TsukkiNoNeko



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: (I made something up so), (basically Sendai Frogs become a Div 1 team it's all stated in the first 50 words), (i hope the ending counts as fluff), (technically speaking), (um), (wink wink), Banter, Birthday Fluff, Birthday Sex, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Post-Time Skip, TJ's Signature Finishing, Trans Tsukishima Kei, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:13:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26666506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsukkiNoNeko/pseuds/TsukkiNoNeko
Summary: Kei has his first match as a Division 1 player on his birthday.Kuroo has surprises.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 3
Kudos: 108
Collections: Creative Chaos Discord Recs





	Strawberry Kinda Night

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY, TSUKISHIMA KEI! MY (tied) NUMBER ONE ANIME CHARACTER OF ALL TIME! MY FAVOURITE BLONDIE, MY FAVOURITE BOTTOM—
> 
> Anyways, if you don't like trans Tsukki, I don't want you reading it either, shoo.

Kei knew something was up when he got back from his first match since Sendai Frogs became a Division 1 team, actually, to smelling home-baked strawberry tarts.

“Something burnt today, didn’t it?” Kei states in lieu of a _‘tadaima_ ’.

“Tsukki~” his boyfriend of six years, Kuroo Tetsurou, whines like a child. “How dare you test my househusband skills?”

“You burnt apple crisps literally two days ago, Tet-chan,” Kei points out.

Tetsurou scratches at the back of his messy, _good for tugging_ , hair.

“Well, I thought I’d welcome you with your second favourite dessert when you come back from Sendai’s first-ever match as a Division 1 team!” Tetsurou looks like a kitten who got denied a feather toy. “Not to mention it’s your birthday!”

“What’s my first then?” Kei decides to indulge his boyfriend.

“I miscalculated,” Tetsurou smirks in the way that made the sixteen-year-old Kei fall in love with his volleyball _senpai_ years and years ago. “Your _third_ favourite.”

Sexual undertone drips hard, making Kei’s body start to react.

“You are just as confident as always, Tet-chan,” Kei tries to get out of his sports jersey hoodie when his boyfriend stops him from doing so.

“You are not getting out of that jersey tonight,” Tetsurou’s eyes gleam in a predatory way.

  
  


Not even full five minutes later, Kei is still wearing his somewhat-sweaty jersey hoodie and _nothing else._

Well, nothing else apart from his pristine-white pair of thongs.

“I thought you’d be wearing lace on your birthday, Kei-chan,” Tetsurou positively _purrs_. “Look at how wet you’ve become for me.”

“Got a problem with that?” Kei brings his middle finger to his lips and nips at the pad of the tip. “Thought you liked it _much_ better when I’m leaking your cum.”

“Let’s not get _too_ ahead of ourselves, Tsukki,” Tetsurou clicks his tongue, two of his fingers skimming down from Kei’s erect clit all the way down to the very end of his soaked cleft. “Unless you want to skip foreplay?”

Kei lets out a gasp when Tetsurou’s tongue prods at his pierced nipple through the damned hoodie. The inside of the hoodie is rougher in texture than the velvety outside, so the friction is good enough to make him moan like a bitch.

“There’s my Tsukki,” Tetsurou hums. “Maybe I should make _moonlight stream from you_.”

“Gosh, you’re twenty-four years old and your pickup lines are worse than a forty-year-old hetero man trying to get lucky at a normal bar,” Kei snickers, only to mewl when his boyfriend’s fingertips slide the barely-there strip of cloth aside to pinch his hard-on between them.

He can’t think properly once Tetsurou _really_ starts their foreplay, that’s the thing. Over the years of dating, they’ve learnt each other’s bodies so well, it’s hard to miss anything.

“You changed the piercing,” Tetsurou states, tonguing at the cat-ear ball-ends on the either ends of the black titanium nipple shield. “And a crescent moon shield? Did you custom-order this?”

“Have a graphic designer friend so I thought I’d bribe them to design something not so graphic-y, why?” Kei regains _some_ of his ability to speak as he tries to goad his boyfriend into starting to finger him.

Tetsurou’s only answer is suckling hard on his pierced nipple, moaning around the area as his fingers delve past his wet folds.

Kei loves how ruthless Tetsurou is being right now. His fingers nail his spot every time they curl against the gland, adding to his ecstasy. He’s always had sensitive nipples, so nipple play and rough fingering?

“You just love being a brat, don’t you, princess?”

Kei comes as if on cue from being called a _princess_. Identifying as a male or not, being called a princess has always been his number two weakness.

A weakness Tetsurou abuses a lot.

An embarrassing trickle of wetness runs down his thighs as he tries to catch his breath.

“You squirted like a good little princess, Kei-chan,” Tetsurou whispers in his ear as he continues to thrust his fingers against his spot. “I think you don’t need my dick tonight as your special treat after all…”

“I always need your dick, don’t be a cunt,” Kei hisses.

He was anticipating for Tetsurou to pull him up by his hair and position his head so he can choke on his boyfriend’s glorious girth. 

Even with years of sucking his boyfriend off, Kei’s mouth gets tired easily when Tetsurou is unnecessarily huge in _this_ department. He can only swallow around half the length without choking _too_ much, but he knows better than to hope his beloved will go easy on him just because it’s his birthday.

“Kei-chan, I can see you _dripping_ down your thighs,” Tetsurou purrs out, thrusting shallowly to fit more of his dick into Kei’s mouth. “Just how turned on are you again?”

Kei glares up at him as if to say ‘fuck you’, which gets answered in form of a hard thrust down his throat, the leaking slit buried deep down his throat in lieu of saying ‘as you wish’.

Kei wonders for a brief second how he must look like, sucking off someone on _his_ birthday since that very someone knows just how much he enjoys being throat-fucked. He can’t help but give his hips a small wiggle as he wishes that girth was inside of him instead.

“Don’t wanna finish inside that tight throat of yours, Kei—fuck,” Tetsurou pulls out, an obscene string consisting of his pre-cum and Kei’s own saliva connecting from his upper lip and the swollen tip.

“Wanna come inside and rock me out, yeah?” Kei goads, leaning back and raising his hips up high, feet planted onto the mattress, thighs spread wide. “Y’already know I’m all yours.”

“Fuck, it’s _your_ birthday, not mine,” Tetsurou growls before rummaging through the bedside table to look for their stash of condoms.

“You have to listen to my birthday wishes, right, Tet-chan?” Kei whispers in the most seductive tone he can muster. “You said you want to come _inside me_ , _daddy_.”

Kei can see and hear the figurative gears turning as the magic word is spoken.

If Kei likes being called _princess_ , Tetsurou likes being called _daddy_.

It’s truly a win-win situation for both of them.

_At this point, I already know we’re far too deep in each other’s lives to be apart,_ Kei thinks to himself as Tetsurou’s tanned arms close around his torso.

“You know just what to say to make me lose my control, Tsukki,” Kei gulps from how deep and serious Tetsurou sounds all of a sudden. “Make me feel _whole_.”

That devious tongue of Tetsurou flicks against the underside of his nipple, then the sting of teeth tugging at it takes him by surprise. He tries to recompose himself but to no avail, he arches his back even more than he currently is, head thrown back from the sensitivity.

“Knew you pierced your nipple because you were afraid of losing your sensitivity after your top surgery,” Tetsurou nips on the erect nub. “And you just wanted to surprise me on my twenty-second birthday.”

“You make it sound like I do everything for—”

Another nip and Kei can already feel so close to that teetering _edge_ he doesn’t like.

“You sound so cute right now, Tsukki~” Tetsurou decides to report things he doesn’t have to. “Are you aware of the choked whimpers you’re letting out, princess?”

“Not telling me so you can enjoy for yourself, huh?” Kei retorts, mewling when he feels Tetsurou’s stray fingertips traipsing down towards the mess forming between the juncture of his thighs. “ _Tetsurou_.”

“ _Kei_ ,” Tetsurou decides to mock him, forefinger and middle fingertips tracing the path his wetness is drawing on his left thigh. “I think I’m enjoying this more than I am.”

“Isn’t this _my_ birthday?” he retorts, unable to form any more coherent thoughts than that.

“Oya, so I’m supposed to listen to every command you got for me until midnight?” Tetsurou sounds vaguely piqued.

“I’m saying,” Kei tugs at his boyfriend’s messy hair and tries to push it down towards his leaking mess. “That you should eat out your princess like he deserves to be.”

Tetsurou doesn’t seem to have to be told twice, thankfully, as his brazen tongue strokes his hardening dick for a few times, as if to see how big it can get tonight.

Kei feels self-conscious whenever Tetsurou does this. He’s only been on T since he got out of high school, a graduation gift from his parents. He’s heard that it depends on person to person and…

“You’re beautiful, K—Tsukishima Kei,” isn’t what he was expecting to hear mid-oral. “The most ethereal person I know and love.”

“You’re just trying to make me blush,” Kei tries to retort, heat spreading throughout his entire body. 

“You’re beautiful inside and out, Kei-chan,” another flick against his dick. “And I love you for who you are.”

“Don’t—”

Tetsurou whispers in his ear.

And Kei can’t believe he came just from hearing Tetsurou’s words.

“Fuck, I was hoping you’d come when I’m inside you,” Tetsurou huffs. 

“Don’t go around saying that kind of stuff then!” Kei thinks the heat is trying to turn into an explosion.

“What, you’re my loveable boyfriend, I think I can say _that kind of stuff_ ,” Tetsurou is very good at finding excuses, but this time? 

It’s inexcusable in Kei’s personal opinion to say _that_ on _his_ birthday.

He doesn’t realise he’s been crying until Tetsurou’s warm lips wipe away his tears.

“I wasn’t expecting this kind of reaction, I won’t lie,” Tetsurou starts kissing everywhere on Kei’s face. “But I’m not a very patient man… you have to tell me your thoughts on it, Kei…”

“You think I would be against that idea?” Kei chuckles, taking Tetsurou’s hand and kissing each knuckle. “When the season’s over… maybe we can take this vacation…”

Kei smiles up through his tears of joy when Tetsurou gathers him on his lap, his hard-on resting between his asscheeks. His _own_ hardness is straining and quasi-neglected, but when he kisses Tetsurou, their left hands held together, fingers interlocked, nothing can make him feel any luckier.

“Do you promise?” Kei whispers against the lips of the only man he’s ever loved. “Do you promise you will forever walk by me and never be apart?”

“Now who’s being a sceptic little shit?” Tetsurou guffaws as he nuzzles their noses together.

When Kei raises his hips and sinks down on Tetsurou’s uncovered cock, it feels too good. His inner walls clench around the intrusion out of reflex, and he wants to. He wants to come like the good princess he is.

“I love you _,”_ Tetsurou reaffirms his promise as he reinitiates their kiss.

“I love you too, you idiot,” Kei replies, smiling against those lips he can’t get enough of.

He moans when Tetsurou thrusts up, getting deeper inside him, his moans cut off by Tetsurou’s lips working against his. The last thing he sees before he flutters his eyes shut are a pair of golden eyes, half-lidded, and in bliss. 

When Kei comes again, he feels that slight push of Tetsurou’s release filling him up.

  
  


Kei knows his ‘reputation’ as the pillow princess, so when his _husband_ decides to lick out all the release from his inner walls, he hasn’t any complaints.

_“Marry me, Tsukishima Kei, and make me the luckiest ‘black cat’ in the world,”_ rings in Kei’s mind as Tetsurou slides the gold ring on his ring finger.

**Author's Note:**

> (̵I̵t̵ ̵f̵e̵e̵l̵s̵ ̵w̵e̵i̵r̵d̵ ̵p̵o̵s̵t̵i̵n̵g̵ ̵t̵h̵i̵s̵ ̵t̵o̵d̵a̵y̵ ̵c̵a̵u̵s̵e̵ ̵i̵t̵'̵s̵ ̵s̵t̵i̵l̵l̵ ̵t̵h̵e̵ ̵2̵6̵t̵h̵ ̵f̵o̵r̵ ̵m̵e̵)̵


End file.
